1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headwear, such as caps, hats and visors and, more particularly, to a headwear piece that can be configured to accommodate a plurality of different head sizes.
2. Background Art
To accommodate different wearer head sizes, purveyors of headwear have the option of either stocking a range of fitted headwear pieces or incorporating a size adjustment capability into the headwear. While fitted headwear has the advantage that it does not expose unsightly adjustment structure, it has the drawback that it will fit only one head size. Consequently, it is necessary to stock a full range of sizes. It is generally difficult to control inventory to meet the size demands.
Conventional size adjustment structures for headwear have taken a wide range of forms. Most commonly, in baseball-type caps, or other caps with a flexible crown, an inverted, U-shaped cutout is provided at the rear of the cap. The size adjustment structure is operable to selectively control the width of the "U" to thereby alter the effective diameter of the opening defined by the crown.
It is known, for example, to use an elastic band to control the crown opening diameter. An exemplary structure is shown in U.S. Pat. 4,131,953, to Kimotsuki.
One problem with an elastic band is that, with a pliable crown, the elastic tends to collapse the crown and distort the shape thereof. Further, with the elastic band, the crown embraces a smaller head a lesser holding force than it would a larger head.
It is known to use buckles to cooperate with a strap that surrounds a crown and is manipulated through the buckle to alter the effective diameter of a loop defined by the strap. An exemplary structure in shown in U.S. Pat. 4,864,662, to Frank. A buckle is undesirable from the standpoint that the buckle and associated strap must be fully exposed externally of the crown to allow the user to hold the buckle and push in or draw out the free end of the strap.
It is also known to use a two-part strap including selectively Joinable ends. One of the strap parts has a series of through holes with the other having studs which can be pressed through, and frictionally held within, the holes. Placing the studs in different holes effects size adjustment for the crown. Exemplary structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,192,017, to Fay, and U.S. Pat. 4,481,681, to Hankin. One problem associated with this type of structure is that the studs are prone to falling off in normal use and/or after repeated adjustments are made to the headwear piece.
A still further prior art structure is shown in U.S. Pat. 4,993,079, to Johnson. Johnson employs a sweatband that can be tied snugly around a user's head using a drawstring. The drawstring is tied in a position to cause the sweatband to closely fit the user's head. While Johnson discloses a sweatband that is preattached, the prior art structures commonly utilize such a drawstring within a retaining sleeve.
Generally, these structures require the user to take the headwear piece off, tie the drawstring ends, and replace the headwear piece. This becomes an inconvenient, trial and error exercise for the wearer. Additionally, the drawstring normally hangs down at the back of the hat and may be unsightly and/or an unwanted, obtrusive addition to the headwear.
Most prior art structures have the drawback that the user must take the headwear off to effect size variation. Repeated attempts might have to be made to achieve a desired fit. Frequently, a user will settle for less than the desired fit to avoid the inconvenience of the repetitive, and oft times inconvenient, adjustment steps.
This last problem is overcome by the structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,246, to Kronenberger, assigned to the assignee of this invention.